1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of an ignition knob of a gas stove, and in particular, one end of a knob holder of a body of a gas flow axle valve is provided with a metal core turning and is connected to the ignition supply of an electric circuit through conducting the passage of an electric socket device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In early days, gas stove is used for BBQ and two knobs are mounted on the stove surface. One knob is turned to another end axle connecting a gas flow axle valve, and another knob is turned to another end axle connecting a spark switch. When in use, both hands need to hold each knob to turn on at the same time. It is too troublesome and dangerous. A user is very easily forgot to trigger both hands at the same time. The important of a simultaneous method by opening the gas ignition for the reason that if the gas is released first, gas poison may be occurred before the user triggers the stove to ignite.
Another type of stove that commonly used is that a single knob is mounted on the stove surface and the knob is turned to another end, and is plugged into the axle end of the gas flow axle valve, and a limit switch is provided with connecting the ignition supply of an electric circuit. If the limit position of the axle core of the gas flow axle valve is triggered, the limit switch senses the action and by conducting the ignition supply of the electric circuit and generating an electric spark, a stove disc is ignited. There is a need for more wires to connect the ignition supply of the electric circuit because of the limit switch being very precise. Another reason is that the joint for limit switch is tiny, and the seam of the joint will easily accumulate with carbon, or dirt block, causing the ignition supply of the electric circuit being unable to transmit, and the joint is disposed in an insulated shell inside where it is unable to seal and treat. Furthermore, if the limit switch is positioned at the side of the gas flow axle valve, an additional work of a limit switch frame is needed so as to mount it at an appropriate position. The production cost for such conventional stove will increase.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of an ignition knob of a gas stove, wherein one end of a knob holder of the body of a gas flow axle valve is provided with a metal core turning, by connecting the ignition supply of an electric circuit through conducting the passage of an electric socket device so as to improve the ignition knob of the gas stove by having another fine-tune switch to provide an ignition function. The whole structure of the ignition knob of the gas stove is simple and is durable.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of an ignition knob of a gas stove, wherein an electric joint is formed from an axle core relative to a horizontal projecting edge of a L shaped block, a fan shaped conducting plate is sleeved in and a L shaped conductor is disposed at the side of the gas flow axle valve. When the knob is turned, the fan shaped conducting plate surface will slip over to the end of the L shaped conductor, so that the friction of the overlapping plate surface is formed and conducted. This structure will not easily accumulate with carbon. In addition, the electric joint is exposed and has an advantage of easy cleaning. If the friction of the overlapping plate surface is conducted simultaneously, the frictional function is formed. When the electric joint with accumulated carbon or dirt triggers the knob, the joint surface generating friction to scrap the accumulated carbon.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.